Awaken
by SpartanDelta2
Summary: A story of how Khan came to hate Admiral Marcus. What if Khan would have been content to just make the weapons and disappear, but Marcus' control of his people drove him to retaliate? Khan/OC Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, how come I've never seen a story about Khan's dilemma? Is it because he was a villain in the eyes of Kirk? What if what he said was true, that his attacks had been for the love of a family he'd thought he'd lost. **

**I do not own Star Trek, but honestly, I'd love to be able to listen to that melted dark chocolate voice anytime, right?**

* * *

It hadn't been his eyes that had reacted first to his being awakened. Instead, it was his hand, as it closed around her throat, not tight enough to kill, but with just enough pressure to labor her breathing. She pushed past her panic, knowing he wouldn't survive if he killed her, and she reached down, tapping between his eyebrows. His eyes flew open, and the shards of ice pierced into her own brown eyes. His grip loosened enough for her to pull away, and she moved to sit on the edge of his tank. She started to give him a look over.

"You may get up now, Mr. Noonien Singh, but be sure to take it slow as you'll most likely be disoriented." She said calmly, making notes in her report. He gripped the sides, sitting up slowly, but keeping his eyes on her, his gaze reminding her of a wounded animal that had been cornered. "With your permission, I would like to start the medical check up." He nodded, and she gave a nod to an intern, who left to get some soup for him. She leaned close, pulling out a pen light to check his pupils. She spent the next few minutes going over basic things. The intern returned with the soup, and she held it out to him.

"Thank you." Despite 300 years of cryo-sleep, his voice was still rich and deep, and it set her heart racing. She ignored it, handing him the soup and standing.

"These officers will escort you to your new quarters. Tomorrow morning, you are to report to sick bay for medical testing." She turned on her heel and left then, leaving Khan to watch her with curiosity.

* * *

The next day, she was up early and in sick bay, preparing the different tests she would have to do with him. She never heard the door open as she read, nor did she hear the person come up to her bio-bed and seat themselves. She turned to call Khan down, and found him sitting, waiting patiently. She swallowed past the adrenaline that threatened to choke her, and looked back to the chart.

"Good morning, Mr. Noonien Singh. I trust your quarters are to your liking?" She attempted to keep her voice a mixture of kindness and business, but feared it may have come across more clinical thank she had wanted.

"Yes, thank you." He nodded, his voice quiet. He sat up straight, and she briefly wondered how long he could hold that posture. She retrieved a few vials and a needle. "May I ask what tests you will be performing?" He asked innocently. She nodded.

"I'll need to run blood tests to make sure the cryogenics did not damage you, and then we'll do some fitness tests." She moved to his side, setting the vials down carefully and prepping the needle. "If you would please roll up your sleeve." He slowly pushed up the fabric of the black Star Fleet he'd been given. He was extraordinarily pale, making it easy to find the vein, and she made a mental note to make sure his exposure to direct sunlight would be monitored to prevent burning. "You may feel a pinch, but please remain relaxed." She inserted the needle, and started to fill the vials. It didn't take too long; she stored the samples for later.

"Doctor, when will the rest of the cryo containers be opened?" He asked it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and she looked at him in confusion.

"Others? We were told that you were the only one." His face hardened. She waited for him to continue, but he just stayed quiet, staring straight ahead. Sighing, she continued. "Well, if you're feeling up to it, we need to test you physically." He gave one sharp nod, moving off the bed fluidly. He stood a whole head and a half taller than her, giving him a towering, imposing look. She led him out, and they headed for an empty training room.

* * *

Later that night, she sent a message to Admiral Marcus, asking where the other cryo tubes were and when they would be sent down for opening as well. His reply was short: the others would not be opened, and instead would remain under his care indefinitely. Something about that reply didn't sit well with her, and she wondered why only Khan should be awakened.

* * *

**A/N: So, a slow start, but I want to make sure this is done right. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, Khan. Yeah. I do not own him, his beautiful voice, or anything remotely Star Trek.**

* * *

A month later, she spent the majority of her time in her office while Admiral Marcus sat with Khan. He was explaining to him that the other cryo tubes would be returned to Khan when he completed the task Marcus set out for him. Khan nodded, less eager than he had been that first day. Admiral Marcus had been promising the return of his crew for quite awhile now, and she thought Khan was getting smart to Marcus' plan.

"Doctor, if I asked you to, could you awaken my crew without Marcus knowing?" He looked at her, and the look of rage caused her blood to run cold. She shook it off, going to stand near him.

"I would Singh, but Marcus would know. He'd find a way to stop it." Khan shook his head.

"I think I know how to protect them. I just need your help. Can I count on you?" His gaze pierced hers, very different from that first time. Without thinking, she nodded, and he seemed to relax a bit. "Good. Thank you for your help, Doctor." He made to leave.

"It's Genevieve." She said. He stopped and turned, giving her a look. She blushed. "As long as we're both disobeying orders, might as well know each other's names, right?" He smirked and nodded before leaving. She returned to her office to work, using her personal PADD to develop a plan.

* * *

Another month later, and Khan had redesigned the torpedoes to hold the tubes. He sat in Genevieve's office, having her double check to make sure they would be safe. She had found few flaws, and the ones she did find were small and very easy to correct. Khan had grown more irritable, more angry, with each passing day.

"Khan, what is wrong?" She asked as he packed away the plans. He shook his head and she smacked him upside it lightly. He spun around, glaring at her. "Oh, don't you dare give me that, Mister. Now, sit down, and tell me what's wrong." She glared right back, and he looked awed. He sat down again, and looked up at her.

"I'm worried that Marcus may be starting to figure out our plan. We may have to escape sooner rather than later." He sounded strong, but she could see the fear in his eyes. "I can't lose them, Genevieve." He sounded so heart broken, and she wondered what he would do if they couldn't save them. She knelt in front of him, taking his hands gently.

"Khan, we'll find a way to save them. I've already found an uninhabited planet for you all." She said to cheer him up. It was outside Federation space, but she still had to set up transport. She smiled up at him as he looked down at her. He sighed, dragging a hand down his face.

"Doctor Harrison, are you saying you're not coming with us?" He said quietly. She sat back on her heels, confused. "It would be very difficult to wake them all without you." He said, giving her a look.

"I plan on taking you there and assisting, then leaving so you all can start over." She said, cocking her head to the side. She could have sworn they had discussed this. She stood. "I think you should go before any starts to get suspicious." He nodded, and left. She went back to planning their escape, finding a transport that would work just fine.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, Marcus is starting to push Khan! Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter Three! Sorry for short chapters, but it's generally a short story. I do not own Khan or Star Trek, just Genevieve.**

* * *

A few days later, she found out that Marcus had thought to use her name to create Khan's alternate identity, John Harrison. Angry, she started looking for someone who could give her a new name so that she wouldn't have this all connected to her. She was scrolling through names online when Khan walked in, looking angry.

"Genevieve, I hope you have found transport." He said. She looked up at him.

"I have, but it won't be in system for quite some time." She said, standing and moving towards him. He moved into her office, holding a bag that he threw her personal stuff in. "Khan, what are you doing?" He ignored her, continuing until all her things were packed. He took her arm, leading her out of sick bay. "Khan!"

"Marcus knows." It only took those two words to freeze her brain. Just as suddenly as her brain had stopped, it kicked into overdrive.

"We need to get as many torpedoes as possible into a shuttle." Khan shook his head, his grip tightening on her arm to the point of bruising. She didn't say anything, knowing this wasn't the time.

"He has confiscated all of the torpedoes. My crew will not survive." His voice was hard, full of ice, and she realized she wouldn't have to wonder much longer about what would happen without his crew.

"Khan, I think they'll be okay. If you're leaving, then he'll need someone to complete his project for the war. He'll probably wake up another member of your crew."

"That wouldn't be necessary. The Vengeance is almost finished, and he has copies of all my schematics. He has no use for us anymore." They had reached the shuttle bay and he let go of her just longer enough to kill the guards. She rushed to them, worried.

"Khan! That wasn't necessary." She was getting scared now as he started to drag her again. Practically throwing her into the waiting shuttle, he climbed into the pilot's seat and sped out of the base quickly. She sat still in the seat, occasionally glancing at Khan as he piloted them towards Earth. "Do you have a plan?" She finally asked quietly. He nodded.

"Yes, but I will need your help." He looked at her, the intensity in his eyes almost like the burning of a blue star. "I warn you now, many people will die. People you know." She swallowed, thinking it over.

"What is it you need?" She had caved, knowing that he was smart enough to only attack that which had threatened him and his family. He smirked.

"Well, first, we will need a place to stay. Do you have a home on Earth?" She shook her head.

"I don't, but I know where we can go."

* * *

She had given him the coordinates and sat back as he piloted. She didn't know if she should be helping him, but he had treated the people in his crew as his family. He'd done everything Marcus had asked, and still had to lose them. She knew she wouldn't directly kill anyone, but was that any better? She was jolted from her thoughts as they landed. She looked out to see they had landed in a field near a forest. Of course, they'd have to hike.

"Come on then, Khan, we're going to want to get there before sundown." She said, picking up the bag he had packed and stepped out of the shuttle. She started for the forest, assuming correctly that he was following behind her. They reached the cabin in a couple of hours and as she entered, she couldn't stop the memories that flooded her mind. She moved to the couch, pulling off the dust cover and collapsing on it tiredly.

"How did you know of this place if it is not yours?" Khan asked quietly as he inspected it. It had three bedrooms upstairs, two bathrooms, a kitchen/dining room, a living room, and a garage. He sat near her in an armchair.

"It was my grandparents' home, a long time ago." She answered quietly. She told him of summers spent exploring the woods and snuggling close to her grandfather as he told her stories of goblin kings and time travelers. He looked intrigued, and asked to hear these stories. She complied, spending most of the night telling him tales. She knew she could always go in the morning if she needed to.

* * *

**A/N: Like Khan would let her leave. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Due to technical difficulties, I've been forced to re-write this chapter. Gr. Oh well, let's just do this, shall we? I do not own Star Trek or subsequent characters.**

She got up before dawn, not sure when he'd be awake. She wrote a simple note, leaving it in the kitchen, and grabbed her bag from the previous night. As her hand closed around the door handle, a pale hand grabbed her wrist, holding her tightly and spinning her around. Khan stood there, his face passive, but his eyes on fire with anger. She stood her ground, but even to her, the fear she felt was obvious.

"You cannot leave, Genevieve." His voice was almost a growl, and it sent goosebumps over her skin. She looked up at him as he studied her face for a few moments. Without warning he dragged her back to the living room and tossed her into the chair, taking her bag at the same time. She glared up at him. "You promised to help me, and you will keep your promise." The tension off of both of them was sent off in waves, permeating the air. Eventually, she backed down.

"Fine, I will, but I refuse to kill anyone." He raised an eyebrow.

"You realize I probably will, do you not?" He asked, gauging her reaction. She swallowed hard and nodded, finally standing back up.

"Yes, I do. Do you realize that I refuse to be directly involved?" She stared him in the eyes, forcing him to understand that she would not budge on this point. He took a step closer, their noses almost touching as he attempted to intimidate her.

"And what if I threatened to kill you?" He could see the resolve in her eyes, and tried a new tactic. "Or what if your precious Star Fleet is trying to kill you?" She still didn't back down, though she had goosebumps on her skin and she was trembling ever so slightly. He backed off, confused; she didn't seem to fear death. He knew this would be useful later, but for right now it took from him the one thing he could've used to control her. She smirked.

"I am always prepared to die for what's right, Khan. But it has to be right. Not legally, not religiously, just morally." She said, her voice quiet. He deflated a bit. "Now, since apparently I'm staying here with you, I need to go grocery shopping." He nodded, lost in thought, and she was out the door by the time he caught what she had said. She was only gone for an hour, but he certainly knew when she arrived. He had been reading some of the books left in the cabin when he heard a banging sound. Assuming it was her, he started for the door slowly. There was a crash a few seconds after, causing him to run down the stairs. He reached the door just as she was walking in, the latch to the door busted and her arms full of groceries. She didn't see him, and he was too busy inspecting the door to help her. He heard her putting everything away as he thought about how he was going to fix this; a new sound, that of a drill, caused him to turn. She was standing there.

"Was breaking in completely necessary?" He said, keeping his tone light. He was impressed and happy with the demonstration of strength; it was yet another thing he could use in his plan. He let her work, then led her, gently this time, to the dining room table and outline his plan. Her brow furrowed.

"How am I needed in this?" She asked, looking over the plan. It looked like he could do it alone.

"I need your access codes to get into the buildings. Other than that, I'll simply need you to keep watch for me." He replied, and she sighed in relief. She didn't want to be in on this too much. He glanced at her, wondering what was going through her mind, but too stubborn to ask.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I've been so long, took awhile to get back in the swing of things. Here's Chapter 5 finally! Thank you for all of your support. Disclaimer: I do not own STID or Khan.**

* * *

The next morning, Genevieve got up early to make breakfast for them both, only to find that Khan had beaten her to the punch. As he turned to greet her, she raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"You can cook?" She asked, looking over the eggs, toast, and bacon spread over the table. He simply laughed quietly, finishing his work.

"Today we start the plan, and you humans always say that the best way to start the day is with a full breakfast." He sat at the table, gesturing for her to do so as well. She grabbed herself a glass of juice and sat across from him. They ate in silence, and while she never looked up to check, she could tell when his piercing gaze fell over her. She wondered what could be on his mind, before remembering what they had to do today. Too soon, the food was gone and she was cleaning up. "Get dressed in some civilian clothes and meet me outside in five minutes. Do not be late." He left and she rolled her eyes, hurrying to do as he said.

The ride to the Star Fleet hospital in London took longer than she thought it should, but given that the shuttle they had taken would be on a list of things to look out for, she understood the need to lay low. Upon arriving, he turned to her.

"Now, give me the access codes and a white lab coat." She looked at him incredulously.

"Like hell I'd just give you the codes. I'm coming with you." He shook his head as she moved to replicate the lab coats.

"You cannot come with me, as someone may recognize you."

"Well, I'm not giving you the codes so that you can ditch me either." She glared at him, tossing a coat and pulling hers on. His eyes narrowed.

"You think I would leave you alive for Star Fleet to interrogate you? If I were ditching you, it would be in a shallow grave." The tone and threat sent chills down her spine, but she held her ground, continuing to glare.

"I'm still not giving you the codes. Now come on, we're going to miss our opportunity." She nodded out the door, where the shuttle they had been waiting for landed. He scowled, but pulled on the jacket and followed her to the building. She punched in the access codes, and he went on his way.

Some time later, he returned to find her napping lightly in the shuttle. He climbed in silently, closing the door behind him, before punching the metal siding. The resounding bang caused her to bolt upright, already starting up the shuttle even though she was half asleep. In seconds they were in the air, and on their way back. She finally turned to look, frowning at the sight of Khan standing there with a surprised grin.

"You couldn't have just let me nap and flown us home yourself?" She asked irritably, turning back to the controls. He studied her for a bit, tossing the word 'home' around in his mind. Shaking the thoughts clear, he sat down and settled in for the trip back. Upon landing, she hurried back to the cabin, flopping onto the couch once there and closing her eyes again. He let her sleep this time, going to read another of the books in the cabin in his room. Even trying to lose himself in the story, he couldn't help the blooming feeling of pride in his chest over her claim that this was their home.

* * *

**A/N: So, am I forgiven? Only if I keep it up, right? Well, keep sending the love, and I'll try to type these up a thousand times more often. Review!**


End file.
